Create your own warrior cat!
by Bobjonney1023
Summary: Create your warrior cat so i can get this story a movin
1. Chapter 1

**yay it wasn't something dumb (\(O.O)/)**

Thunderclan:

Leader: -?

Deputy: -?

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneyes- Black tom with golden amber eyes with a white slash mark on his chest, he is aggressive and cold blooded, his mother died and he was formally from Shadowclan.

-?

-?

Young Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes, mother is Moontail, father is Golden eyes.

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes, mother is Moontail, Father is Golden eyes, he is shy.

-?

Queens and kits:

Moontail- Black she-cat with brown eyes, mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are, Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle and one amber eye and one brown, he will do anything to protect his little sister. and then Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes, she is shy.

-?

Elders:

-?

-?

-?

**I will add more but you people need to send more so i can get this story in!**


	2. Holy wowza

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Lightningstar- Large ginger tom with a yellow streak on his side

Deputy: Sharptooth- Smokey gray tom with razor sharp teeth

Med Cat: -?

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneye: Black tom with golden amber eyes with a white slash mark on his chest, he is aggressive and cold blooded, his mother died and he was formally from Shadowclan.

Stonefur- Gray/black she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardheart- Yellow she-cat with black spots

Crowmask - A black tom with green eyes and a silver muzzle. He is Moontail's brother, kind-hearted and does his best to help and keep the clan happy

Young Warriors:

Tigerstripe- pale ginger tabby tom with barely visible tiger stripes. Green eyes

Ivymist - Pretty silver-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Optimistic, and helpful to others. Though she is young, she can be very motherly

-?

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes, mother is Moontail, father is Golden eyes.

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes, mother is Moontail, Father is Golden eyes, he is shy.

Sparrowpaw - Light brown tom with darker spots on his back and blue eyes. Friendly, and a bit loud. He is always the one to cheer up a sad or depressed friend. Mother and father are unknown

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with brown eyes, mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Leaffall- Dark brown tabby she cat with white petal shape markings that are along her body. She has dark blue eyes. Her mate is Tigerstripe. She is still waiting for her kits to be born

Oaksong - Golden she-cat with amber eyes. She pretends to be kind, but is actually cruel and cold-hearted. She rejects Ashkit because she considers him un-attractive. Mother of Aspenkit and Ashkit. Mate is Crowmask

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle and one amber eye and one brown, he will do anything to protect his little sister

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes, she is shy.

Aspenkit - White and golden she-kit with amber eyes. Adventurous and always sticks by her brother's side

Ashkit - Golden tomkit with black flecks and one green eye and one amber eye. A little explorer and is always with his sister

Elders:

Redclaw - Ginger tabby tom with brown eyes. He is a bit grouchy, but smart and a good cat to go to for advice.

-?

-?

Riverclan

Leader: Lightstar- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Tigerstrike- Black tom with ginger stripes

Med Cat: -?

Senior Warriors:

Rosestem: Creamy white she-cat with bright amber eyes (mentoring Silverpaw)

Hollowoak- Black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftheart: White and brown tom with amber eyes

Duskflame: Pale grey and ginger tom (mentoring Hollypaw)

Redflower: Dark ginger she-cat

Owlleaf: Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

Baderclaw: Black and white tom with blue eyes

Young Warriors:

Smokefang: Smokey gray tom with blue eyes

Brakenheart: Dark brown she-cat with red-orange stripes

Sunblaze: Black tom with golden paws and eyes

Gingerfrost: Pale ginger she-cat with unusaly blue eyes (mentoring Mistpaw)

Featherwind: Black and white long fured she-cat

Darkwing: Pale silver-grey tabby tom with thick black stripes

Swallowflight: Light brown and black calico she-cat

Foxtail: Fluffy ginger tom with white paws and tail tip (mentoring Moonpaw)

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black and grey she-cat with green eyes (mentor is Duskflame)

Mistpaw- Dull grey she-cat with empty amber eyes (mentor is Gingerfrost)

Moonpaw- Muscular white gray tom (mentor is Foxtail)

Queens:

Fern: brown tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes (expecting kits)

Snowflower: white she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes, mother of Darkwings kits, Wolfkit and Greykit

Kits:

Wolfkit- Black and grey tom with green eyes

Graykit- Grey she-cat with black flecks on muzzle

Elders:

Heavytail: Large silver tom with thick black tail

Pinetail: Pale brown tabby tom with blind green eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: -?

Deputy: -?

Med Cat: -?

Senior Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Young Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Apprentices:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Queens:

-?

-?

Kits:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Elders:

-?

-?

-?

**Windclan**

Leader: -?

Deputy: -?

Med Cat: -?

Senior Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Young Warriors:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Apprentices:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Queens:

-?

-?

Kits:

-?

-?

-?

-?

Elders:

-?

-?

-?


End file.
